Blue's Magic Musical Adventure Part 9
'Transcript' *Audience: (Chattering) *Steve: Ahem, Uh, Hi, Before We Begin The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show, We Have A Very Special Opening Act, Starring, The Amazing Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Periwinkle Appearo! *Audience: (Cheering) *Steve: Do Another Trick! *Periwinkle: Hold On to Your Seats, and Get Ready for A Magic Show, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Now, Uh, Pick a Card, Any Card, No, Not That Card. *Steve: Okay, Is Everyone Ready? *Blue: Let's See. *Steve: Slippery, Do You Have Your Costume On? *Slippery: I'm Ready. *Steve: Okay, Shovel? *Shovel: Yeah! *Steve: Pail? *Pail: Ready! *Steve: Okay, Mailbox? *Mailbox: Ready, Steve! *Steve: Tickety? *Tickety: (Ringing) *Steve: Blue, Sidetable? *Blue: I'm Ready, Steve. *Sidetable: Ready, La, La, La! *Steve: Okay, Dora and Friends? *Dora: Listo! *Dora Characters: Ready! *Steve: The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets? *The Backyardigans: Yeah! *The Wonder Pets: Ready! *Steve: Oswald, and Your Friends? *Oswald: Ready to Sing, Steve! *Oswald Characters: Ready! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends? *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Ready! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: Ready! *Periwinkle: Thank You, Thank You! *Steve: Periwinkle's Finishing Up. *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Gotta Gocus! *Audience: (Cheering) *Periwinkle: Oops, I Missed One! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Great Magic Show, Periwinkle! *Blue: That Was A Great Magic Show! *Periwinkle: Hey, Thanks, Are You All Ready? *Steve: Uh?, Yeah. *Mailbox: Places, Everyone! *Blue: Let's Go! *Steve: Okay, Slippery, Are You Ready, You're On Next. *Periwinkle: Okay, Everyone, Here Comes What You've Been Waiting For, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *Audience: (Cheering) *(Song Starts) *Slippery: I Can Be Anything..., Woah!, Woah!, Oh No! *Audience: (Gasping) *Pail: Oh No! *Lulu: Slippery Slipped! *Steve: That's What He Was Afraid Of! *Blue: Uh-Oh! *Austin: What Should We Do? *Tickety: I Know, I Have an Idea, This is What We Can Do. *(Song Starts) *All: If Something Goes Wrong, If Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Just Go, On! *Audience: (Cheers) *Slippery: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, Like A Captain on a Boat on a Rolling Sea! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Blue: Great Job, Slippery! *Shovel and Pail: To Be Animal Doctors is Our Wish, Healing Dogs, and Cats, and Birds, and Fish. *Snail: I Just Got to Be Me! *Audience: (Laughing) *All: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! *Mailbox: I've Been on Stage for All You Folks, and Make You Laugh at All My Jokes! *All: Go, Mailbox, Go On! *Sidetable: Blue Wants to Be, A Classroom Teacher, To Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features, Got to Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart, I Know You Can Do It, I Know You Can Do It, I Know You Can Do It, You Could Get Real Smart! *Dora and Friends: We are Family! *Dora: I Got All My Friends With Me! *Isa: Oh Yeah! *Dora and Friends: We are Family! *Dora: Get Up, Everybody and Sing! *Boots: Sing With Us! *Dora and Friends: We are Family! *Dora: I Got All My Friends With Me! *Tico: Fantastico! *Benny and Diego: We are Family! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Dora: Get Up, Everybody and Sing. *The Wonder Pets: Wonder Pets, Wonder Pets, We're On Our Way, To Help The Baby Birds and Save the Day! *Ming-Ming: We're Not Too Big... *Tuck: And We're Not Too Tough... *The Wonder Pets: But When We Work Together, We've Got The Right Stuff, Go, Wonder Pets!, Yay! *The Backyardigans: We've Got The Whole Wide World to Explore, Now It's Time for Us to Sing on Stage, We Just Love to Sing Along, With Your Friends, The Backyardigans. *Oswald: Wiggle Your Tail... *Henry: Flap Your Wing... *Daisy: Stomp Your Feet... *Johnny Snowman: And You're in Full Swing... *Madame Butterfly, Eggbert, and Leo: Let's All Do The Penguin Polka! *Catrina: (Laughing) *Weenie: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: Your My Super Special Friend, I Love It When You're Here, When You Come Over to Play, It Makes Me Want to Cheer... *Kai-Lan and Friends: Friends Make Me Super Happy, Friends Make Me Super Happy! *Kai-Lan: Your My Special New Friend, and There's More Friends I Want You to See! *Hoho: There's Mr. Sun! *Rintoo: And The Ants!, Me! *Hoho: Me! *Tolee: And Me! *Lulu: And Me! *Kai-Lan and Friends: Friends Make Me Super Happy, Friends Make Me Super Happy! *Wubbzy: Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle... *Daizy: It'll Make You Smile, It'll Make You Giggle, Come On, Everybody Do The Wubbzy Wiggle. *Widget: Wiggle Your Fingers, Wiggle Your Nose, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle Your Toes. *Walden: Wiggle Over Here... *Huggy: Wiggle Over There... *Buggy and Earl: Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle in Your Underwear! *Wubbzy: Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Try to Make It Swurve, Try to Make It Squiggle, Come On, Everybody, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle. *Wubbzy Characters: Come On, Everybody, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle! *Blue: Cause I Can Talk With You, Hi, You, Sing With You, La-De-Da!, Boogie With You, Boogie-Woogie-Woogie-Woogie-Woogie!, Doodle With You, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, and Laugh With You, (Laughing), Whoop, De, Do, It's Me and You, In Blue's Room! *All: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! *Audience: (Cheering) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:The Wonder Pets Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts